


催眠

by Sarahlee726



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: AWM - Freeform, AWM【绝地求生】, M/M, 漫漫何其多 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahlee726/pseuds/Sarahlee726
Summary: 初夜H
Relationships: Drunk/Youth, 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 26





	催眠

祁醉低下头把于炀的性器深深含进去的时候，于炀就不能自控的射了。

自然是都射在祁醉嘴里。祁醉被这点小意外呛着了，咳了两下，咽了一点，咳出来大半，唇边连着捂嘴时候的手背狼藉一片。

于炀腾的从床上弹起来，手忙脚乱的找纸巾，急的眼泪就在眼角，整个眼睛水盈盈的，又直白又清澈又慌。

祁醉勾起嘴角，浑不在意的一手按住于炀，把手背胡乱往床上抹了抹，再把乱成一团的男朋友拉起来抱在怀里，轻轻拍他的背，“没事，慌什么，第一次不是很正常吗，味道挺甜的。”

于炀把脸埋在祁醉颈窝里，羞的耳朵和脸都隐隐发痒。太丢人了……

但是，那可是祁醉，他的执念，他的信仰，他唯一的神。别说祁醉给自己口交的那个画面，他想起来刚才自己的精液沾在祁醉右手背上，就只想这个，他觉得好像自己又开始硬了。祁醉安抚的，轻柔的亲于炀的头发，亲他的耳朵，试探着亲到脸颊，把怀里的人轻轻拉开一点，感觉到他的youth情绪平缓了一点，但仍然整个人都是红的，那耳朵尖红的几乎透明，让人有那里发着光的错觉。

虽然红的和煮熟的虾一样，于炀定了定神，也不敢看祁醉，就要俯下去，手上拉扯着祁醉的裤子，明显是要兑现一下诺言。

祁醉伸手拦了他一下。于炀终于抬起眼睛，询问似的看着祁醉。

祁醉下意识的吞咽了下，右手食指点在于炀嘴唇上，声音有一点哑，“别急，听话？”

于炀条件反射的点了点头。

然后祁醉就把那根食指点在自己嘴唇上，暗示十足的看着于炀。

于炀眼睛也就躲了那么一秒，手还扶在祁醉腿上，抬起身体吻在了那根手指上，也吻在了祁醉的嘴唇上。

祁醉并没有加深这个吻，手指抽出来，在自己下巴上轻轻点了下。

他的youth，乖巧的，追着那根手指吻在了他的下巴上。

祁醉抬起下巴，手指顺着滑到喉结上。这次于炀给了他个惊喜，湿湿软软的，和刚才虔诚而小心翼翼的轻吻不同，这次于炀试探着舔了一下他的喉结。祁醉的呼吸猛的滞了一下，感觉自己心跳又上了一个新的台阶。

他的手指没有停下来，顺着身体的中线一路往下，于是细碎的舔吻追着那根手指，一路滑下去。到了纹身那里他停住了。于炀伸出手，用指尖轻轻抚摸过每个字母，那是他的名字。刚碰上去的时候，指尖下的皮肤颤抖了一下，感觉到祁醉小腹收紧了，呼吸更粗重。他知道祁醉是喜欢的。

再红着脸扯祁醉裤子的时候，祁醉没阻止。

于炀迫切的希望也能带给祁醉那样的快感，但又不知道自己能不能做到。他试探着亲了亲那根昂扬的顶端，抬头看了一眼祁醉。他看到祁醉脸颊肌肉绷着，眼睛亮的骇人，正紧紧的盯着他。而且他忽然发现，祁醉的耳朵也红了。

何止耳朵。祁醉觉得自己血管大概是被于炀的热度给点着了。看着于炀低下头把自己性器含进去的时候，他咬紧牙关，明白为什么刚才自己男朋友忍不住。

他觉得自己也随时要不行了。

他把于炀拉起来，看着于炀眼角还挂着一点湿，有点迷茫的看着他，仿佛在问，不对吗？我做的不好吗？

人是肯定做不成了。他狠狠的吻上于炀，顺着这个力道把于炀压在了床上，把他的手拉起来按着，不打算让他呼吸一样的吻。分开的时候两个人都只能听到彼此的喘息混合着心跳。

祁醉鼻尖抵着于炀鼻尖说，“宝贝儿，不是说用下面的吞吗？”

于炀受不住这个，偏过头祁醉的手臂就在脸旁边。他迷乱的吻上去讨好祁醉，希望祁醉饶了他。祁醉起身，于炀有一点焦躁，他不高兴了吗？我是不是应该再主动一点。

然后看到祁醉其实是去拿床头的润滑剂。

帝国狼犬从胸膛深处呜咽了一声，还带着刚刚的一点急躁，祁醉觉得这声音太要命了。等会儿一定要让他多叫，尽量的叫出来。

说好的前列腺检查特别顺利，神之右手实至名归。说起来于炀不是什么都不懂，毕竟有过在脑内把车开到城市边缘的经验，而且只要是祁醉这个人，带给他快乐随便动动手指都可以。但他真的没想到原来感觉这么强烈，这么新鲜，刺激到让人隐约有种恐惧。然而祁醉的吻那么温柔的印在他大腿内侧，又让人心里酸软的想哭。两种情感反复冲撞，于炀觉得，如果这样就又射了，他可能会自燃。

他根本不知道自己在这个过程里都发出了怎样柔软的呻吟，祁醉觉得他实在是不能再忍下去了。但在进入前，他摸着于炀的脸，还是说，“宝贝儿，不舒服要说，知道吗？”

于炀嗯了一声，声音很小，但是毫不犹豫。

缓慢进入的时候祁醉几乎要屏住呼吸，于炀则是只剩下气声，胸膛在剧烈起伏。祁醉手摸到下面握住于炀的性器缓慢动着。他推进的很慢，眼睛一直盯着于炀伸长绷紧的脖颈线条。进去一部分就停着等于炀适应。这个时候他冷静了一点，他想要他的youth，毋庸置疑，他也知道于炀想要他，正因为如此，他决不允许自己伤到对方。

从全部进入，到缓慢的抽送，到于炀颤抖着将腿环住他的腰。每一秒，每个动作，仿佛从变形的时间中消失。世界只有现在紧紧连着的两个人。直到确认于炀又开始发出那种低低的，呼吸重而带出的，随着动作破碎着但明确表示了欢愉的声音，祁醉才慢慢放开胆，放开动作，好好的开始欺负他的小童养媳。

于炀觉得自己化掉了。四肢百骸像一杯暴风雪一样，只堪堪的维持着形状。他环着祁醉，抚摸他的背肌，从来没有这么快乐过。

祁醉刚看见于炀脸上眼泪的时候停住了，吻了吻他的眼角问，“怎么哭了，疼吗？”

于炀摇摇头，他根本不知道自己哭了。

祁醉忽然笑了，问，“那为什么，舒服吗？”

于炀点点头。

祁醉重新开始动作，又深又慢，恶劣老流氓本性毕露，“我干的你这么舒服吗？乖，说话，告诉我。”

于炀“嗯”了一声，终于听到了自己的哭腔。

祁醉继续问，“我是谁？”

“……drunk”

“我还是谁？”

“……祁醉”

“我是你的谁？”

于炀被祁醉牢牢钉在那儿，没处逃也不想逃，低低的哭着说“老公”

“宝贝儿，乖，老公在做什么？”

“干我”

“不爽？”

“……很爽”

“什么爽？”

“啊！……嗯……老公干的我很爽”

于炀终于受不了了，一边哽咽，一边往祁醉怀里藏，头顶随着祁醉的动作一下一下的磕在祁醉肩上。

祁醉也受不了了，掐着于炀的胯又快又狠的把自己全部埋进去。于炀声音已经完全失控，放肆的喊了出来。

一室旖旎。

祁醉把安全套拔下来扔掉的时候，于炀的呼吸还没完全平复。他把手臂搭在眼睛上，略显单薄和苍白的胸膛随着呼吸起伏。祁醉着迷一样摸上去，手指下的身体立刻重重的抖了一下，仿佛高潮仍然在那身体中徘徊。

他的youth，祁醉实在不知道怎么样爱他才好，重新在他身边躺下来，把于炀环在自己怀里，不停的轻柔的吻他的发旋、鬓角。于炀拿开胳膊，眼睛里还是羞赧，但还有一点没褪下去的迷乱疯狂。于炀也着迷一样，拉起祁醉搂着他的手，亲吻他的指尖，实在是不知道怎么表达心里有多满足。

两个人又黏黏糊糊的吻在了一起，唇间齿缝，眼角眉梢。也不知道什么时候又开始抚摸彼此的身体。都还汗湿着的身体，有一点微微的凉，一尺一寸，无限风光。祁醉翻身把于炀重新压在自己身下，手滑下去捞起他膝弯架在自己手臂上，头一偏吻在细瘦的脚踝，顺着脚背舔上去，一口咬住了于炀一根脚趾。

于炀激烈的喊了出来。

祁醉摸到安全套包装的时候，被于炀按在了手腕。

祁醉挑起一边眉毛，觉得他的小男朋友真的是出息了。

于炀不敢看他，也不知道该看哪里，但明确的摇了摇头。

祁醉觉得这要是不占点儿便宜，自己就是白痴。

他俯下身去，咬着于炀耳垂，含含糊糊的问，“怎么，不让用？”

于炀一边颤抖，一边毫不犹豫的“嗯”了一声。

祁醉觉得太上头了，眼前甚至开始有点暗下来，但这个便宜不占完，自己就是彻底的白痴。他继续问，“想要我怎么做？”

“就……就……就这么来”

“怎么来？”

“队长……”

“嗯？”

“老公……”

“宝贝儿，告诉我”

于炀觉得自己舌头都不利索了，蚊子一样哼哼“就这么插进来……”

“不带套吗？”

“嗯……”

“为什么？”

“我想要……”

“想要什么？”

“想要你……直接来”

“那我可以射进来吗宝贝？”

“嗯……”

祁醉爱死了他，反复亲他的脚踝，“不过之后可能会难受，我舍不得你难受”

于炀咬了咬牙，觉得自己还能再坚持一下，就一下，所以不能让祁醉再说了，他坚持着说完“我想要……”，就主动的抬头，搂着祁醉的脖子拉下来索吻。

祁醉却不打算坚持了。刚刚做过一次，于炀那里仍然柔软湿润，在往自己那根凶器上倒润滑的时候祁醉觉得自己手怎么还不稳了呢，一下挤的太多，也顾不得了。真的是做不了人了。

老畜生终于被自己的爱人撩的发了疯。

怎么都不够，怎么表达都不够，怎么要都不够。祁醉把于炀翻了过去，拎起腰从后面进入，毫无保留，用尽全力。他看到那双好看的蝴蝶骨往上一点，左肩是HOG，右肩是drunk。忍不住覆上去，贴着于炀的背，亲吻那处纹身。还是不够，怎么能表达的出心里的爱和疼惜，怎么才能表达的出。

于炀也发了疯。他脑袋里除了祁醉，什么都没有。甚至已经忘记人还有害羞这种情感，随着祁醉的动作，早就无意识的提高了音量。祁醉，每次都觉得他已经足够好，每次都会感受到更加好。刚才觉得已经是极乐，才发现比起刚才，现在的快感更强烈，更放肆，更灭顶。比起祁醉小心的，控制的疼爱他，他更喜欢现在失控的祁醉，想让祁醉知道，请放肆的爱我，我承受的起，请尽情的爱我，只要是你。

射在于炀身体里的时候，祁醉终于也低声喊了出来，声音性感的让人头皮爆炸，所以伴着祁醉的声音，于炀也射了。

高潮之后。于炀才意识到，自己也没碰前面，祁醉也没碰，他就这么被祁醉操射了。

……

祁醉一下一下摸着他的背安抚他，低低的说，“还记得吧，我说，你是我刻在血肉里的youth”

于炀在祁醉胸前轻轻的点了点头。汗湿的发丝蹭的祁醉心里痒痒的。

于炀忽然明白了祁醉的意思。

当然，祁醉也是刻在他身体里的Drunk。


End file.
